


Stories to Tell

by AppleBiteMemory



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBiteMemory/pseuds/AppleBiteMemory
Summary: Wendy, Stanford and Stanley have been looking for Mabel and Dipper. Two months ago the younger twins fell into an unstable portal sending them to a random dimension. Stanford just recently stabilized the portal enough for them to enter. When they all entered the portal, they got separated. Wendy recalls Ford mentioning going to dimension thirty-three to ask a guy named Will for help. So that's where Wendy is going.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Pacifica Northwest
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

This is a fan made work based off the show called Gravity Falls which I do not own nor claim to own. Gravity Falls belongs to the creator Alew Hirsch, Disney and any other companies, individuals or groups that have any right or say towards the show.

-

This story is a crossover between Gravity Falls and an AU called Reverse Falls. 

-

On top of a hill looms a moonlit mansion. It's presence prevails among the rustling, green sea of pine trees surrounding it. Throughout these woods flies a shadow. Whipping ground length cloak behind them, swinging bag beside them; while they charge at the manor. They halt some feet away from the treeline.

Clusters of masked people pool out of limos. Pouring out onto the manor's front steps waiting for the doors to open. Wardrobes range from meticulously, and historically accurate hand-stitched attires. To modern suits and elegant gowns.

The shadowy figure steps out of the forest. Proceeding uphill through tall, dancing grasses surrounding the large abode. Once they're at the top of the hill, they pause. After a brief hesitation they lift their head up. It's just enough to reveal a masquerade mask showing merely their mouth.

Once the doors open, they're off. Trailing behind the crowd entering the house, past portraits and marble busts. They are all greeted by an enormous staircase. The group stares at the large staircase made from the same black and rose gold marble material as the floor. Unlike the rest of the crowd the cloaked individual studies the elaborate designs of the iron wrought railings.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" a cheery male voice greets from the top of the stairs, moonlight silhouettes them, "and I would love to wish you a happy one-hundred and seventy fifth anniversary of...Gravity Rises founding!" A few polite claps follow. The voice coughs nervously but continues. "We would be truly honored to welcome you all to the first ever, Pine Manor Masquerade Ball!" Applause erupts from the crowd excluding a disinterested guest.

"If anyone needs to use the restrooms before the event starts, it is to the hall to your left, three doors down. Do not worry, there are maps on the table by the bottom of the stairs. When you want to join the party, you can find it yourself. For everyone else miss Mabel Pines herself will be your guide. So if you could please, do follow her and enjoy your night!"

While the horde of rich and/or famous flock after the mentioned host. Her smooth voice reviewing the history of the family portraits and of the manor itself. The announcer disappears.

The cloaked figure follows the crowd. Listening to the host's stories very carefully. Once they arrive at the party the shadowy figure immediately heads towards the refreshment table.

After scarfing down half of the table finger foods they began scanning the room. Then they spot Ms. Pines. They walk towards Ms. Pines, tap her shoulder and ask where they could hang up their cloak.

It's a woman's voice. Younger. Possibly late teens to early twenties. Through the holes of the mask stares watery brown eyes. There's an undertone of green in them though. Extremely easy to miss.

Ms. Pines says she'll direct the woman to where she may hang up her cloak. The woman follows her back to the giant staircase by the entrance. Where there appears to be a coat hanger tucked into it's left side. The woman hangs up her cloak, then turns towards Ms. Pines.

She is wearing a floor length ballroom gown that has a sweetheart neckline, and is a midnight black-blue. The same shade as her cloak. Her hair is a translucent brown and is put up into an unimpressively small bun. It resembles a clump of mud.

The woman pulls something out from her bag. It appears to be a knitted neon green sweater. She looks Ms. Pines in the eyes, gives her a warm smile; then thanks her for showing her where the coat rack was. Next she asks if Ms. Pines recognizes the sweater.

"I do not." Ms. Pines says.

"Shame," the woman says with a downcast face, "it comes from Sweater-town."

Ms. Pines quirks an eyebrow and says.

"Sweater Town?"

The woman gives her a sad smile and says.

"It's just a store for sweaters. Nothing important."

Before Ms. Pines can respond the woman says something else.

"Are your eyes naturally that color?"

"Yes." Ms. Pines says with a sharpened voice and narrow eyes.

"Wow." the woman exclaims, ignoring Ms. Pines' reaction. "I have never seen anyone with teal eyes. They're beautiful."

This causes Ms. Pines to falter and her face to pink slightly as she says thank you.

"It's true." the woman says with a firm nod. "Also your dress goes really well with your eyes and is absolutely gorgeous. Who is the designer?"

Ms. Pine's eyes light up as she gives the woman a beaming, giddy smile. She straightens up and proudly says.

"I am. I plan to become a fashion designer when I get older.

The woman smirks and says.

"I'm not surprised. You seem like someone who knows what to do with their life."

Ms. Pines giggles and looks up through the woman's mask into her eyes.

"You know," Ms. Pines says with a smirk of her own, "you have beautiful eyes yourself. I see flecks of green in them. Have you noticed? I have never seen anyone with eyes quite like yours." Ms. Pines says cradling the woman's chin with her right hand.

A low chuckle escapes from the woman's throat. The area around her mouth flushed and her expression melancholy.

"Thank you," she says with a wistful air, peering into Ms. Pine's eyes.

A man, heavyset, wearing a suit and baseball cap walks towards them from the right hall. His name tag says "Soos". He turns to Ms. Pines to say.

"Mabel-uh Ms. Pines your brother says you need to go back to the ballroom to entertain the guests."

Ms. Pines sighs and says.

"I apologize I have to leave now. My host duties are beckoning me to the ballroom. Perhaps we may continue our conversation later?"

"It's fine," the woman says," and I would love to continue our conversation later if we could."

Ms. Pines smiles and leaves. Soos starts to follow but is interrupted by the woman asking him a question.

"Are guests allowed to walk through the garden? I've heard it is beautiful."

Soos answers.

"Sure thing dude. If you go through the front door, turn left; and follow the path with all the lit lanterns. You should make it there in no time."

The woman grins at Soos, seeming at ease with him. She goes to speak again but is interrupted by another guest. They ask Soos where the restrooms are. After Soos answers he excuses himself, leaving for the ballroom.

Right after Soos leaves, the woman walks toward the staircase. She begins studying the intricate details of the stair railings. Soon after, she hears footsteps. They're coming from the top of the stairs. The shadowy individual causing them steps into the light.

He's a tall, olive skinned man. With wavy, blue-black hair in an asymmetrical hairstyle. His attire consists of a navy suit, tie and a matching top hat. Along with an ultramarine blue undershirt, hat band and handkerchief. All paralleling his eye color.

Once he taps the last marble step with his shoe, the woman suddenly steps towards him. This causes the man to jump a step back. Widen his stance-loosen his shoulders-then jab his left fist forwards.

The woman catches it in her hand-drops it-then backs up. Slowly she raises her hands in surrender, waiting. After the other backs up and loosens their stance. The woman apologizes.

After sixty tick-tocks from the clock they both begin to relax. Just...slightly. From their left, clicking footsteps echo the clocks seconds.

*click, tick* *click, tock* *click, tick* *click, t-*

"May I help you ma'am?" The voice is the same as the announcer from earlier, he motions his eyes to her left.

The masked woman catches on.

"Yes. I have an artifact that a customer of mine would like to offer for your museum. Would you be interested?"

The man looks confused, then on edge. Demanding how she knows about the museum, he says he discontinued it years ago. The woman responds saying.

"The artifact is from 'Sixer'. He says it has level blue value."

After this clarification the man relaxes a little bit. They are 'interrupted' by the guest heading towards the party. The guest asks which way is to the party. The announcer points at the table of maps and offers to guide them. They decline, grab a map and scurry off.

"So,'' the woman says walking to the coat hanger and grabbing her cloak, "could we perhaps have a chat right now?" The woman questions slipping on her cloak.

The man gives the woman an assessing look. She merely looks back at him.

Up the stairs they go. Next taking a left. Walking up some more steps, then they reach a dark hallway. Strings of blue light surround the entrance of the hallway. Everything goes black once they pass the lights.

Torches light up as they go down the hall. Casting a sapphire hue on every numbered door. At door number thirty-three they stop. The black and rose gold marble ends right at this door.

The woman looks around the room they entered. Taking in the narrow, long windows and wall tall bookshelves. Each completely filled. Next she notices that there are artifacts from seemingly all around the world being displayed in glass cases. Then lastly she looks at the floor, saying.

"Sic- um I mean spectacular title flooring you have here."

The man turns around.

"Why thank you," he says,"I installed it myself. Each individual title is from somewhere around the world. Well anywhere that has any tile in the area."

The woman's eyes widen as she says "Woah really, that's awesome. I mean uh interesting."

Blue eyes stare at the woman, then slowly blink.

"Ms um...oh uh I never actually asked your name. Could you perhaps tell me what it is?"

The woman pauses.

"Oh yes, my name is uh Mary Jane."

The man tilts his head to the left and narrows his eyes.

"Riiight, so Ms Mary Jane. Something you should know is that I have encountered individuals who had visited my museum-," He pointedly looks around the room, "to steal from my personal collection. Their methods had ranged from the classic "break-n-run". To multiple participants passing a stolen artifact to each other throughout a crowd. Also that one time someone brought a potted plant as a "gift", then hid an artifact in the dirt and walked out the door. Of course they didn't get far."

The woman's eyes widened in alarm.

The man goes on.

"Then there have been some "guests" who have used other methods. Cutting the power, hostages, ambushes, the common choices. A matter of fact this whole wing of the manor has hundreds of multipurpose detectors installed everywhere. The metal detector section is for weapons, wires, phones, cameras, any objects with traces of metal in them."

After hearing this, the woman starts to relax.

"Also," the man continues," a section guaranteed to expose magical signatures, charms, spells and... magical disguises."

Green eyes meet narrowed blue eyes. The man continues on, smirking.

"So Ms. Mary Jane could your name perhaps actually be Wendy Corduroy?"

The woman drops her hood. Showing thin, watery brown hair slowly changing back to its original wild, fiery auburn. Then she takes her masquerade mask off to reveal a young, scarred face. Paired with dull, jade eyes.

"Oh my," the man begins to say, "you are a long way away from home." He coughs. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding. You see I was under the belief you were "Stitched-Heart", your counterpart in this dimension. She has managed to break into here before and vandalize my museum. Although I have no idea how she could possibly know Stanford's codename or about my artifact color system. I am obviously not thinking clearly. It is probably because today is the anniversary of-" he stops and pauses. Then he shakes his head and says. "Never mind, you are from dimension forty-six. Correct? "

Wendy nods, while giving the man a suspicious stare. He straightens his stance, ignoring her look.

"Well I should introduce myself then. I am, Will Cipher, at your service. Oh and uh I presume from your state, Bill Cipher was in your dimension? I have not seen him since he burned his home dimension millennials ago. Did he destroy your dimension? Is that why you are here?"

Wendy says yes to the first question. For the others no. She then tells Will the story about Weirdmageddon and Bill's defeat by the Pines family. Next she says she's actually been looking for the Pines family. The twins are missing and Ford figured out that they've got lost in another dimension; so he and Stanley have been looking for them.

Will gives her a sad look and says.

"I apologize. You missed them by four days. They went through the portal potty down by the Mysterious Shop and Slop. The portal to the dimension they are in only shows up on Tuesdays. So you will have to wait. Any other days of the week the portal destinations fluctuate from random dimensions to different locations in this dimension."

Wendy sighs head down. Then whips her head up saying.

"Can you take me to the portal? It's not that I don't trust you or anything. I just need to know for sure that I can't go after them. If I don't, I'll be thinking about it the whole time I'm here and wondering if I could've found them sooner."

Will nods his head in understanding then offers his hand saying with a wink.

"I have a shortcut. Have you ever teleported before?"

Wendy says yes, taking his hand. They are gone with a flash of light.

-:-

Wendy first sees a building called 'Mysterious Shop and Slop'. It looks like the Mystery Shack and Greasy's diner fused into one building. Next she sees the portal potty. Then she faints.

"Ms. Corduroy!" Will says helping her up. "Are you sure you have teleported before?"

"Yes." Wendy answers."It's been a while since I last did it. I forgot what it does to your head."

Wendy walks to the portal potty and reaches for the door. Before she can go in Will says.

"Wait. I need to go with you, so I can teleport you back."

Will hooks Wendy's arm with his own and turns forwards, stepping into the portal potty backwards.

-:-

They ended up somewhere in Texas, a sign tells them so. However they didn't stay long. Somehow they managed to accidentally trespass onto an older woman's property, who had a gun and also for some reason didn't want late night company. When the woman accused them of being burglars, they started running; which was followed by the old woman shooting her gun at them. Will teleported them home.

"That was eventful." Wendy laughs leaning over out of breath, seeming to be mostly unfazed.

"Correct you are Ms. Corduroy." Will responds dusting off his suit nonchalantly.

Wendy whips upright. Waves of hair swishing up and behind her. She grabs at her upper arm grimacing, then forcefully grins, saying.

"Can't wait to tell Mabel and Dipper that I nearly got offed by some old lady. Dipper will probably scold me for getting hit again. Mabel will want to see if I got a scar. The best part will be when I tell them I was saved by a dream demon."

Will walks up to Wendy with a look of concern. He lightly taps on her hand, asking her to move it from her shoulder. Then he puts a glowing hand on the wound, healing it.

"I am not a demon." Will says, "Bill Cipher is not either, at least he was not originally. We both came from the same dimension and are possibly still the same "species". There was not necessarily a name for our kind back home, we would just refer to each other as what shape we were or "flat-landers"."

Will removes his hand from Wendy's shoulder.

"Thanks," Wendys says," it doesn't burn as much now."

Will accepts Wendy gratitude.

"I sanitized, closed and healed the wound," Will says," but it is going to ache until tomorrow." Will warns." So do not over exert yourself until then."

Wendy nods in agreement and gives Will a grin, saying.

"Whatever you say, doc. Although I hope you have something to entertain this now bedridden patient of yours. Perhaps a story? Stan said you had some good ones. Hopefully it'll help kill some time while I rest until tomorrow and wait for Tuesday. Since I can't risk leaving this room again."

Will asks why. Wendy answers.

"Ford said if I ran into other "Wendys" it would destroy dimensions. So I probably should stay in this expensive, and boring rich people museum. Somewhere that Wendys would never hang. Right?"

Will grudgingly, nods his head yes. Then says he doesn't have any story books though.

"That's alright," Wendy says shrugging her shoulders, "just tell me some stories you know. Doesn't even have to be about you. Like some stories about this dimension Pines family or uh the history of this town. Maybe some crazy holidays stories. Or uh gossip about the people around here. I don't know stuff like that."

Will turns to look at the bookshelves with narrow eyes. He scans the shelves for a few minutes, making no sound. Wendy breaks the silence.

"If you don't have any stories, I could tell some. I just like hearing other people's stories. Any they're willing to share. Like about their family, friends, pets, significant others, or just memories."

Will suddenly grins after ignoring Wendy for the last few minutes. He levitates three giant blue books towards himself.

"Ms. Corduroy," he says with a snap of his fingers, " I have just the story. Please, sit down."

He gestures behind Wendy. Who turns around to found a pale blue, structured, bean bag chair; that wasn't behind her before.

Wendy starts to say.

"How did that get-?"

But is interrupted by another chair appearing behind Will. Who summoned it with a snap of his fingers. The books are all glowing a royal blue color from their pages.

"Ms. Corduroy, this book right here is filled with photos, drawings and letters. All of which combined with my written observations and footnotes create an immersive scrapbook. So you can be in the stories. You see, the ink that my observations and footnotes were written with; is made from a copy of the magical essence of memories and dreams. My magic brings it to life."

Wendy pauses momentarily. Opens her mouth. Pauses again. Then says.

"How does that work? Is it like a pop-up book or uh do you go into the book? Or uh..."

She pauses once more.

"Ms. Corduroy," Will says, "just let me explain." He opens all the books and touches a page for each. The glowing 'ink' follows his hand when he raises it. All of the glowing ink is separated from the rest of the book pages; floating in the air looking like liquid TV screens. It all leaves behind normal looking books. "I call this 'dream ink' ; it is a copy of the magical structure of an unconscious individual's mindscapes, memories and dreams who have come in contact with magic."

Wendy gives him a perplexed expression. Will blushes and clarifies.

"I mean it's made from the dreams, memories and mind-spaces of certain sleeping people who have used magic before."

Wendy nods her head and asks who they were.

Will says.

"I am afraid I can not tell you. For now. You see I have promised to keep that a secret. So when I tell you their stories I will use different names, if the need arises. I have gathered copies of their memories magic whenever I visit them. Usually a few memories every night. Sometimes I would even copy the magic of their dreams. That was rare though. I usually just did that to see what progress I was making on improving their dreams. The last time I did that with someone new, was with Stanley."

Wendy asks.

"Wait, you copy memory magic? How do you do that? Do you go into people's minds at night when they're asleep? If so do they know you're doing that? Why do you want to improve their dreams?"

Will answers her questions.

"Yes I copied the memory essence. I did it with magic that took centuries to perfect. Yes I would go into people's minds when they were asleep. Sometimes they knew when I was in their minds, usually I did not make myself known for it would affect their memories and dreams; therefore tainting the whole process. Making 'dream ink' is tremendously difficult to make. So I would prefer to not prolong the process. I would want to improve their dreams because," Will pauses,"...I have seen what happens when nightmares fester. Children completely crumble. Mothers age decades in mere days. Warriors slowly crack under revisited failures. The bright eyed and inspired spiral from reality to insanity; possibly eradicating everything in their path. Destroying homes, families, civilizations and... dimensions."

Wendy looks at the ground clutching her fists.

"Can you," Wendy begins, coughs, then continues," can you do that for me sometime? You know, improve my dreams."

Will pauses and then nods. Wendy gives him a grateful smile then turns away. After looking around at the room thoughtfully for some time, she asks Will.

"So are you still gonna show me that story, Cipher?"

Will smiles lightly and answers yes. He lowers the dream ink from above them. It spins around them. Ribbons of ink trail along both of their arms. Colorful flashing images melt into a black void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: There is a scene in this chapter that shows abuse. If you don't wish to read about this then avoid the paragraph that starts with this "--!--" and ends with this "-!-!-".

-  
Will conjures fire from his palm. The light from the blood-orange and tangerine flames, illuminated the candy apple red of Wendy's hair. They appear to be in a forest with trees blocking the night sky. A sliver of moonlight however manages to peeks through the pine needles, showcasing spirals of powdery snow.

"Ms. Corduroy," Will says, raising a glowing hand upwards, "I am afraid we might be lost. I have forgotten how expansive Pinetree's mindscape is. I just need to trace where our target memory is located. This will only take a minute."

"Pinetree?" Wendy says. 

"Oh it is a nickname for who's memories we are in." Will responds with glowing blue eyes and a raised hand; as he turns in a slow circle. 

Wendy nods her head then looks around.

They are encircled by dark pine trees. At first the pine needles almost appear to be black. Will's fire however reveals that they are just a really dark shade of green. Wind sporadically shuffles through the branches, causing them to smack against their tree trunks. Mimicking the crunching sound of a predator eating prey. 

Now the falling snow is suddenly two feet taller. Various tones of orange light spill across the white powder, filling Wendy with nostalgia and homesickness. It reminds her of the lining in her dad's winter coat; and marshmallows her younger brothers would always pile on to her hot cocoa. Because it was too "sweet" for them.

"Finally!" Will exclaims bringing Wendy back to reality, "I have located where the memory is Ms. Corduroy. If you would please follow me so this story can get started."

As soon as they begin to move, Will suddenly stops and face palms. He spins around, steps toward Wendy and says.

"How foolish of me I almost forgot about the contract. It is the perfect solution. It will make all parties happy."

He summons a pen, a bottle of ink and a piece of paper out of thin air.

"Wait, wait, a contract? What for?" Wendy asks.

Will straightens up with a smile and says.

"Well you see I was worried about my storytelling being interrupted, by me constantly not saying the names of the people who are in my stories. This contract ensures confidentiality for the people's memories we are about to see. It states that you will not mention anything you see or hear outside of the artificial mindscapes we will be going through on our journey. However if you do try to, your vocal cords will physically enable you from doing so. Unless of course you're specifically given permission to do so by the owners of the memories we will be viewing."

Wendy stares at the piece of paper Will summoned. When he puts it into her hands, she realizes that it's the contract. No matter how many times she reads it, it says exactly what Will just said word for word. She still seems hesitant.

"If you do not wish to sign the contract, we may leave and find something else to entertain you if you so desire. Is that what you wish to do Ms. Corduroy?" Will says.

Wendy looks at Will then back at the paper and says.

"I uh really wanted to check out this scrapbook coming to life thing you got going on. However the part about me not being able to talk ever again is a no go. So I guess I'll have to decline."

Will tilts his head in confusion, saying.

"What do you mean?"

Wendy looks up at Will and states.

"The contract says that if I try to mention anything I see that my vocal chords will physically stop me from doing so. What if I accidentally say something, not meaning to? I've seen people sign magical contracts. It almost always backfires, even if the two people who are doing the contract are on good terms. One thing I've learned while traveling through different dimensions, is it that magic that binds two people; no matter the intention usually ends badly."

Will gives Wendy a sheepish smile and says.

"You are correct Ms. Corduroy, magical contracts usually end horribly. The reason being because most creatures and lifeforms that attempt to do magic are amateurs. True magic can only be controlled by magical beings, which means if a non magical being attempts to use it multiple times; they will just end up being controlled by a magical being that is usually malicious. Which is why the contract I gave you is safe. Because it was made by a professional, benevolent being that I have known personally for decades. Nobody has ever permanently lost the ability to speak after signing the contract. It only keeps you from sharing personal information that you have not been given permission to share. I will have you meet the people whose memories we will be viewing after we are finished. So you may meet them and get their blessing."

Wendy still looks doubtful so Will stretches out a hand and says.

"How about we make a deal. I, William Cipher, promise that everything I just said is true. If this is proven wrong I will endure twelve hours of unbearable pain as punishment. I also will personally do everything in my power to keep you from harm as long as you are my guest. If this is not fulfilled I will have all of my limbs cut off in retaliation. Do we have a deal Ms. Corduroy?"

She looks at Will concerned and says.

"Why in the world would you make such an awful deal."

Will dips his head and says

"To put you at ease Ms. Corduroy. For I do not wish a guest of mine to be unnerved while in my company. I have seen everything in existence multiple times throughout my life. No matter how many galaxies, supernovas, cosmos or dimensions I have seen. The rarest things I have witnessed would have be, trustworthiness, honesty and kindness. All qualities I strive to achieve. So if I need to do this to uphold my values then so be it."

A snort causes Will to lift his head. Wendy is smirking. She starts shaking with laughter, it gets louder and louder the longer she does it. When her hysterical episode finishes, she bends over catching her breath.

"I'm sorry dude it's just you were so intense, you sounded like a knight or something; reminds me of one of those college plays Mabel acts in. She always likes the epic parts, with all the flowery dialogue. Man I miss her." 

Wendy looks up at the flickering, velvety blue sky above. Her expression soft, eyes faraway. She sighs sadly then looks Will in the eyes to say. 

"I'll accept your deal Cipher, and then sign the contract. This will make for a good story to tell all the Pines later. I just hope for your sake that you keep your end of the bargain, because I definitely don't want to see what happens next if you don't."

Will grips Wendy's hand and nods his head. Giving her a small smirk, he says.

"No need to worry about my wellbeing Ms. Corduroy. I have done this a numerous amount of times before, never once have I failed to uphold my end of the deal."

With that they both shake on it, sealing the deal. Will motions Wendy to follow him.

They walk through the forest. Shards of wind slice through thick and shadowy trees. Their screeching howls sucking all warmth from within, engulfing all coherent thought. When they reach a clearing it stops. Suddenly all they can hear is the snow crunching under their feet. Wendy immediately tenses and asks Will.

"Damn. Is this forest supposed to be a part of the memory or a nightmare?"

"Neither. It was a reflection of Pinetree's mind when he was younger." Will answers. 

Wendy's eyebrows rise in response, but she doesn't say anything else. They both reluctantly walk to the end of the clearing.

-

"How much farther until we get to the memory? I don't like the feeling I get from these woods." Wendy asks.

Will nods in agreement and says.

"We are not that far away, just a little more walking then we will be there."

After they pass a couple of glinting, obsidian trees, they reach the end of the forest. Will pokes Wendy asking her to stop. When she does Will puts a hand on her shoulder and says.

"Miss Corduroy I must warn you that the memory we are about to see is rather... upsetting. So just remember that this is a memory. What we are about to see has already happened, therefore we can not change the outcome. No matter how...how much we wish to."

Suddenly Will begins to tremble, causing Wendy to ask in concern.

"Woah, are you alright?"

Will lets go of Wendy's shoulder and quickly dries tears from his eyes. Embarrassed he says.

"I apologize Miss Corduroy, I am perfectly fine. I just need a moment to compose myself."

Wendy awkwardly watches as Will tries to get his emotions in check. Finally she bites the bullet and gets Will's attention.

"Look Will, uh can I call you Will?"

Will looks confused but nods.

"Cool. Alright." Wendy says. "So Will, you definitely seem to know who Pinetree is, which means that this is personal for you, yeah?"

Will nods his head again.

"Okay." Wendy begins. "Well, I mean you just said that the memory we're about to see is upsetting. So why are you trying to not get upset? Cry, bawl your eyes out or heck sing yourself a lullaby if you really need to; you know just let it all out. Trust me bottling up all your emotions is unhealthy. I used to do that when I was a teenager, now I'm in my twenties, and you know what I cry all the time. Life is stressful you know but you just gotta do what you need to do."

Will stares at Wendy in amazement then says.

"You both have such different personalities, but there are some similarities it would seem."

Wendy looks at Will confused, then asks.

"What do you mean?"

Will blushes and stutters.

"I apologize Miss-Miss Corduroy, I was-I was talking about my-my Stanley. I mean uh-uh the Stanley from this dimension. He used to-used to always have good advice to give-give me when he was here. I miss him." 

Will's eyes begin to water again and Wendy immediately says.

"Alright Will come over here, you need a hug."

Will stops crying and says.

"What?" 

Wendy opens her arms and proclaims.

"You heard me. I don't usually offer hugs, but you look like you need one. So bring it in big guy."

Will looks at Wendy like she just sprouted chicken beaks all over her face. Nonetheless he shuffles meekly towards her and lays his chin on top of her head. She wraps her arms around him while saying.

"Damn your tall. I'm 5'10, yet you still tower over me you giant."

Will pulls away while quietly saying.

"I apologize Miss Corduroy, I am sorry if my height offends you. I could-."

Wendy chuckles interrupting Will and pulling him back to her.

"Relax dude, I'm not "offended" or anything. I just noticed that you're really tall. Although I would prefer if you called me Wendy instead of "Miss Corduroy". It sounds way too formal. Also I'm pretty sure you earned the right to call me by my first name, when you saved me from that crazy old woman in Texas."

Will just nods his head in agreement and then he begins to quietly sob. Wendy awkwardly holds on to him, definitely out of her element but still trying her best. Eventually Will calms down and let's go of Wendy, saying.

"Thank you Mi-um Wendy. I needed that."

"Anytime Will." Wendy says.

They both turned and began walking forwards. In front of them lies a white wooden house, with a red brick chimney on it's side and light blue roof on top of it. The front yard looks like it once had potential to look nice, but the piles of car parts and junk ruin the image.

\--!--

Yelling can be heard coming from the house, followed by glass breaking and shrill screams. Will immediately freezes up mid step. He stands still for a while then takes a deep shaky breath and continues on. They walk up the path, climb the front steps, then stop at the entrance.

"Here we go." Will says as he opens the door.

As soon as they walk in, they see a figure on the floor. It's a woman, curled protectively over something on the floor. Both Will and Wendy step over her, moving into the living room. As soon as they're out of the doorway, something crashes right behind them.

A plate and a cast iron pan were thrown right above the hunched over woman. Glass shards are littered across her back and the pan lays right by her skull, narrowly missing her. She's still hunched over.

"Hope you're happy Tilly! Once I leave you'll be homeless! living on the streets!" Bellows a male voice. 

They watch as a drunk Bud Gleeful stumbles into view, carrying a duffel bag over his left shoulder and a bottle in his right hand. The enraged expression on his face really unnerves Wendy.

"You're worthless good for nothing, the both of ya!" Bud yells as he stomps towards the door. 

Before he leaves he tries to kick the slumped figure on the floor. Instead he ends up hitting whatever the woman was protecting, which to Wendy's horror let's out a pained squeak. Complete silence follows this action. Then in a calm voice the woman says.

"Sweetie go to your room. Mommy needs to talk to your daddy real quick."

The mother stands up, revealing a tiny child curled up on the ground. Within seconds the child is up and gone. Not even sparing a single glance at his father. The mother picks up the cast iron pan off the floor, looks the drunk straight in the eyes and says.

"Bud all these years I've never cared that you hit me. I was willing to put up with anything to have a family, to prove my parents wrong. However now you've crossed the line. You just hit our child. So you know what? Yeah I am happy that you're leaving and that we'll be finally free of you." She rips the door open, then swings the pan across the drunk's face while saying. "Also Bud we're not the worthless ones, you are." 

Bud stumbles forwards. Giving Tilly the perfect opportunity to kick him out the door and onto the front lawn. After this she slams the door shut and immediately locks it. 

Wendy numbly looks out the window closet to the house's entrance, watching as Bud Gleeful pounds his fists onto the front door. Will clings on to Wendy. Muttering unintelligible gibberish under his breath. They stay in this position until Bud eventually gives up, gets into his car and drives away.

-!-!-

Nobody moves. Tilly stands rooted to the spot, pan in hand while she glares at the door with narrowed eyes. Wendy listens as Will's breathing slows down. Then he takes a step back. They both look at Tilly then at each other.

Wendy jets her view over to Tilly. Feeling both pity for Tilly's situation and amazement at how the woman handled it. What she sees takes her off guard.

A little boy is hugging Tilly's legs. He isn't saying or doing anything, he's just hugging her legs and waiting. She slowly lowers her shoulders and gently puts the pan onto the floor. Then she turns and kneels to the ground. Gathering the boy into her arms, she whispers to him.

"It's okay now honey. He's gone." 

For a second Wendy watches the mother and son hold on to each other, shaking with sobs. Then she quickly adverts her eyes. Waiting for the pair to finish crying. 

Will jerks his gaze away as well, turning to Wendy.

When they eventually calm down, Wendy slowly drags her gaze back to the little family.

Tilly is a petite woman, with light brown hair streaked with grey and silver. She looks at her son with piercing, icy blue eyes. He stares back at her with soft cornflower blue eyes. They both looked relieved. Tilly combs her fingers through her son's hair, brushing back white, gold and platinum blond strands. They're an interesting looking pair, that's for sure.

Will taps on Wendy's shoulder and motions for her to follow him. They exit the house quietly.


End file.
